Bonded
by Kipcha
Summary: He knew that Pikachu was his best friend, and that each would do anything for the other, but perhaps that bond ran deeper then anything Ash ever imagined.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon..._

* * *

Ash sat on the ground, his shaky hands storking the smooth yellow fur beneath his fingers, feeling them run slick as blood began to coat them. He heard the breaths coming in quick gasps, unnaturally fast even for a rodent. The creature stuggled, turning his deep brown eyes to the russet coloured ones of his master, no regret shown in them as tears gathered in his masters once more. Exhausted, the electric mouse allowed his head to fall to the pavement, his lightening bolt tail falling with a light thump. Closing his eyes, he heard the voice of the one he cared for the most.

"Pikachu... Please, no..."

* * *

"Hey! Dawn! Misty!" Ash ran forward, his constant travelling companion riding on his shoulder, the electric yellow clashing violently against the raven black hair of his trainer. The Pikachu spotted the blue haired girl immediatly, her ever present Empoleon by her side with the cerulean eyed red-head, Marill cradled in her arms and waving towards Ash frantically, a smile lighting both the girls faces. Pikachu took a moment to marvel the impressive penguin pokemon before to his attention back to her mistress. Marill giggled excitedly from Misty's arms, brown eyes wide and always taking in new information.

"Oh, hey Ash!" Greeted the red-head enthusiastically, pleased that her old travelling companion had finally made his appearance. She glanced behind for a moment. "Isn't Brock with you?"

"Yeah, where is Brock? I thought you two were still travelling?" Questioned Dawn as well, glancing over his shoulder as if thinking the older man woud magically materialise when she questioned his whereabouts.

"No, he went back to Pewter City to take over the gym again." Responded Ash, pausing for a moment, "So me and Pikachu have been on our own for a while."

"What about your other Pokemon?" Asked Dawn, "I thought you were training Grotle for the last little while?"

"Nah, I decided to start over... Again..."

"Geez Ash, no wonder why your Pokemon were so annoyed in Pallet Town when we passed through." Scoffed Misty, although her eyes were alight with playfullness, "You keep catching them and then leaving them there. I think Bayleef will go balistic if you don't bring her out soon. All of them are just itching for a battle."

Ash shrugged. "Well, it is kind of a tradition. When I start a new region, I start all over... Without the constant electric attacks from my companion of course."

Pikachu chuckled nervously, scratching his ear and smiling sheepishly as the small group laughed in good nature. He knew there was no spite in it, and he took no offense. After all, with the exception of May, Brock and Max, this was the group of his closest friends. Since he travelled outside of his pokeball all the time, he spent much more of his life around humans then most captured Pokemon, and was more interested now with being around Ash then any other Pokemon. Humans were his life now, and he excepted that. As long as Ash was his friend, the electric mouse would never complain about his odd living choices. After all, a Pokemon doesn't meet a trainer like Ash every day.

* * *

Pikachu munched on the food he had been given, savouring the flavour of Brock's cooking as it filled his mouth. Pleased that an extra large batch had been made just before Brock's departure to Pewter City, and that he could be selfish since none of Ash's other Pokemon were around, Pikachu gorged himself until he couldn't even stand. Satisfied, he watched the other Pokemon belonging to Misty and Dawn eat. Pachirisu, who had calmed down and matured over the years, chewed merrily on a berry, its pink juices staining her arctic white fur that grew around her mouth. Empoleon, as proud and greedy as ever, ate a ways off, watching in case any Pokemon dared try to steal a meal. Lopunny sat daintily, watching Pikachu from the corner of her eye. Despite the fact that she now knew it would never work between them, she couldn't seemed to squash the crush, but both she and Pikachu accepted that and were good friends. Piloswine had finished her meal as well, and stared at Empoleons food with evident longing. Ambipom sat close to Ash's side, and the electric mouse knew that no mater what, a small part of the monkey Pokemon's loyalty would always lie with Ash. Politoed sat just across from Pikachu, shovelling food in his mouth while still attempting to clap his hands. Psyduck sat beside Politoed, merely looking at his food dish with a confused expression and Marill sat closest to Pikachu, happily chattering away about the Cerulean Gym and how things had been going there. From the corner of his eye, Pikachu observed Gyarodos in the Pokemon Center Pool, eating his own food but looked discontented at not being very close to his trainer.

Pikachu tuned out all the restless babbling as he examined his trainer. He was smiling and carefree as always, but he just knew something wasn't right. he couldn't tell what is was, but instinct that had long been sharpened after years of battling told him something was going to happen. Flicking one sunshine yellow ear, he turned and leapt onto the windowsill, startling Marill. Pikachu examined the area, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing, he hopped back down and settled, the uneasy feeling still never leaving him.

* * *

"Hey, you, wanna battle?"

How many times Pikachu had heard that one before, he did not know. However boring the presentation of the challenge issued, though, didn't stop the same thrill of excitement coursing through his body. He looked at Ash's approval to leap down from his masters shoulder, and saw that same smiling determined look Ash always got when it came to battle. Smirking, Pikachu leapt smoothly from his shoulder, seemingly floating through the air for a moment before landing with careful grace.

"Yeah, sure!" Ash replied, cocky confidence entering his tone, "If you think you can take us!"

Pikachu heard Misty sigh from behind and snickered to himself before going back into battle mode.

"Pika Pika!" He said, brown eyes flashing in the midday sun. The boy opposite of them smirked confidently.

"Fine, how does two on two sound?"

Ash faltered for a moment. "Uhh, I only have Pikachu with me at the moment..."

Their opponent snorted, causing Pikachu to growl to himself. "You only have that unevolved rat? This battle will be easier then I expected." Taking a small red and white ball from his belt, he twirled it with expert care. "Names Felson, and don't you forget it. I run the joint around here, and I have never lost a battle, see? And I don't expect to start now!"

Pikachu glanced around to notice a crowd starting to form, and smirked to himself. This boy was going to be humiliated in front of everyone. Losing was not an option.

"Alright." Tossing the ball high in the air, Pikachu watched with caution to see what had erupted. A hulking body, protruding with dealy spikes. Black eyes trained upon him, and it stepped forward, causing the ground beneath him to tremble slightly. A roar tore from its mouth, revealing dangerous fangs. The trainer smiled coldly.

"Tyranitar, let's go."

Ash wasted no time. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu inwardly rolled his eyes. Sometimes his trainer really could be dense, but he gathered the electricity and with enormous power, prepared to release it.

"Pikachuuuu!"

Yellow energy flew at the hulking mountain of rock and made contact, lighting up the Pokemon like a lightbulb. For a moment, the rock type sparked, but the electricity was thrown off by the armour, making the attack useless.

"Ash!" He heard Misty scream, and the electric mouse snickered, "Are you really that dense! It's part rock type! Thunderbolt isn't going to work!"

"Uh... I knew that."

You could almost hear the eye roll in Felson's voice when he spoke once more, "Once these two are done their lovers quarrel Tyranitar, hit that Pikachu with a Dark Pulse. After all, we don't want this battle done too early."

The Tyranitar raised one leg and brought it down with crushing force. The earth shivered, and a black energy emerged, in a ring shape, towards the electric mouse.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Shouted Ash at the top of his lungs, recognising a powerful attack when he saw one. Pikachu didn't need to be told twice. Leaping skillfully, Pikachu used speed that was reserved for only the hardest of battles. Lunging as swiftly as he could, he felt the breeze as the attack grazed his tail, causing Pikachu to exhale in relief. He heard the relief in his trainers voice as well. "Great job buddy! Now, Iron Tail!"

Powering up, Pikachu felt the peak of the power, and whipped around, feeling his tail thrash the hulking mass in the cheek, causing him to growl out a genuine cry of pain. Stumbling, the creature turned his eyes back on the Pikachu, and snarled, his eyes bleeding red, and Pikachu felt a trill of fear run through him. He didn't like the idea of this creature loathing him, for the odds were not in favour of the electric mouse.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Yelled Felson, and the mass of rock didn't need to be told twice. A faint aura of power surrounded the enraged Pokemon, and suddenly sharp stones potruded around its feet. The rocks burst from the ground, levitating for a moment in the air, before flying towards the electric rodent. Pikachu leapt out of the way, and he smirked when he saw the attack continue... Until he saw the destination.

Ash was frozen as the projectiles flew at him, and from the corner of a russet eyes he saw Tyranitar try to stem the flow of power that caused the attack to continue, but it was out of control. Fear held him in its cold grasp, and he did he only thing he could. He closed his eyes and waited for impact.

"Pika!"

The sharp sound broke Ash from his reverie to see the bright glow of Iron Tail, and the jagged tail shattered the stones, destroying the attack. For a moment, Ash cheered until he saw the final rock, which Pikachu had missed, collide with the yellow body.

Time froze.

The yellow shape flew through the air like a rag doll, the body limp. No sound escaped the Pikachu as it began to descend back to earth and Ash dove, attempting to catch his unconcious partner. Sliding across concrete, he felt his flesh tear at the contact but he paid no mind. He felt the creatures tiny amount of weight fall into his outstretched arms and Ash pulled his partner to him, shielding him from impact. Pulling back, Ash coughed and heard all the spectators running towards them but paid no mind.

"Hey buddy." He said, and realized it came out as more of a croak, "Are you okay?"

No reply came.

Ash tried again, determined. "Pikachu, c'mon. You can make it through this! I know you can. C'mon Pikachu."

This time, the creature stirred. Brown eyes of the russet ones of his master, his trainer, his partner, his companion, his friend. Ash's eyes were bright, and Pikachu didn't think it was because of the large amount of dust in the air. Lifting his head, flinching slightly, he licked Ash's cheek, his own eyes bright with concern. He felt Ash's arms tighten around his weak frame, and shivered. Why was it so cold?

He relaxed his muscled, and felt a sense of peace overwhelm him. Sighing, his body went limp and he closed his eyes, welcoming the feeling of serenity to fill him.

"Pikachu... Please, no..."

* * *

_Something... Touching him... So distant... So cold... Blackness..._

"Give me four hundred volts. And... Clear!" Electricity pulsed through his tiny body, forcing him to conciousness. Everything was sore, he just wanted to sleep. He felt hands probing him, inspecting his injuries. But it was all so... Distant... Fading... No heartbeat...

_Stop, it hurts, please._

"No good, four hundred and fifty volts. And... Clear!"

_Please, stop! Just let me sleep! It hurts so much!_

"Five hundred volts! And... Clear!"

He released a howl of pain and misery, and his eyes jolted open, forcing him to close them again.

_Lights... So bright... Where's Ash? Is he okay?_

"Welcome back Pikachu... Welcome back."

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The steady rythum caused his ears to twitch. It was so loud, how could he sleep? He could feel the steady stream of electricity pulsing through cups placed on his cheeks, but this electricity didn't hurt as the last shocks had. These were entering his body properly. Electricity was meant to travel in through cheeks or tail, instinct told him that. Not through his chest.

"Pikachu?"

Blinking uncertainly, he opened his eyes carefully, not wanting to see the blinding light. It was duller here, and he was much more comfortable then he had been before. The bed was plush and soft, with a thick downy blanket covering him. He was warm. He had escaped the cold once more.

"Pikachu, can you hear me buddy?"

Twitching his ears, he was sure of the voice now. Opening his eyes, he saw tearful russet ones, filled with emotion, looking at him carefully. Over Ash's shoulder, he spotted a sleeping Misty, and it appeared as if Dawn was out of the room. Dawn had never been close to Pikachu, unlike Misty, who of all the female companions Ash had, had always been his favourite, as well as Ash's.

His trainer made no move toward him, almost as if he were afraid of breaking him. Ash seemed slightly uncertain of what to do, and Pikachu forced himself to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Oh, well, that wouldn't do at all.

Not caring at how much it would hurt, Pikachu leapt forward, landing in his friends prepared arms. Nuzzling into Ash's throat with his nose, he purred in affection, high pitched squeak escaping from his throat, but not caring how ridiculous he sounded. Ash was safe, and that was all that mattered, depite the slightly musky smell that covered him, symbolising that he had not taken a bath since Pikachu had arrived in the Pokemon Center. Pikachu doubted he even left his bedside. The pain that covered his body as the blanket had moments ago escaped his mind, his joy and relief boundless. All that mattered was that he was in the only safe place he would ever have, and Pikachu could never get this feeling from any other friend. He heard Ash's watery chuckle, and felt him gently stroke the silky now cleaned fur of his back, and released small harmless sparks of joy.

Yes, Ash was safe, and that was all that would ever matter.

* * *

**Alright, I always loved the Ash/Pikachu relationship. I always thought it was just adorable. I hope I did it justice. I wanted just to show the level of devotion I think Pikachu really has for Ash. After all, that little rodent would never serve another trainer now. After all they have been through, I think Pikachu and Ash must have a very deep mutual bond.**

**Anyways, please review if you have time!**


End file.
